professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Antia
"Grandfather..." "Grandfather? Yes, that's right. It has a nice ring to it." Antia '(Ann - tee - a) is the pairing of '''Anton Herzen '''and '''Katia Anderson '('''Ant/on, Kat/'ia'). This is an un-canon pairing from the original trilogy. Another name for them is Kanton. Anton mistakes Katia, his granddaughter, for his ex-fiancée Sophia (see Soton) as they look so alike. Relationship Dynamic When Sophia left Anton and founded Dropstone, she was pregnant with Katia's mother. Sophia died a year prior to Diabolical Box, after sending the Elysian Box (a box that only she and Anton knew how to open) back to Anton with a reply in it. Katia boards the Molentary Express on the day of Dropstone's 50th anniversary in order to meet her grandfather and pass on a message from Sophia. The best outcome would have been that she could give him the lost Elysian Box, but she was accused of stealing it. Professor Layton and Luke get hold of it, and still have it when they enter Herzen Castle. Layton, Luke and Katia are caught trying to escape by Anton. He mistakes Katia for Sophia and gets angry at Layton because he thinks he is the reason that Sophia left. After a brief battle, Katia explains the truth to Anton, who is in a state of shock and disbelief. Anton finally reads the letter. He and Katia both hug and stay together until he can be with Sophia again. Trivia/Facts *It is unknown what their exact age difference is, but is certain to be 30+ years. *Katia wears the necklace Anton gave to Sophia. Antia Moments ''Diabolical/Pandora's Box *Anton looks into Katia's eyes. *Anton and Katia hug. *Anton says he has to get to know Katia before he can join Sophia. *They put their arms around each other while watching the Molentary Express leave. Spoken Moments ''"Please, just stop, Grandfather! Your body can't take it!" "What did you say? Sophia, dear..." "You haven't figured it out, have you? You really don't know... Then I guess it's up to me to tell you the truth." "I'm so happy that we met, my dear granddaughter." "You don't know how much this means to me." "I'm your granddaughter, Anton." "Don't be ridiculous. Look at me! I'm too young to be anyone's grandfather." "But what you see around you isn't real. It's just an illusion created by your own mind. Your youth is part of that illusion. The truth is, well..." "Enough of this madness. Folsense is real...I'm real..." "None of it's real, Grandfather. This town is just a thin shadow. An illusion born of greed." "I trusted Sophia, and she left me for another!" "You've got it all wrong, Grandfather! She never betrayed you." "What?" "The other she was talking about was the little life growing inside her. The life you two created together." "N-no, that can't be!" "I never knew. Sophia was..." "That's right, Grandmother was carrying my mother, and she left Folsense to keep her safe. She kept the baby a secret to avoid causing you more pain." "I've been so wrong." Category:Family Pairings Category:Anderson/Herzen Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Diabolical Box Pairings Category:London Life Pairings Category:Katia Pairings Category:Anton Pairings Category:Original Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings Category:Het Pairings